


All I Have to Give

by NHMoonshadow



Series: Running Uphill [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide, small fragment of a MUCH larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: The revolution failed. Connor was too late to escape the Garden, and in doing so, was too late to stop Amanda from pulling the trigger on Markus.What other choice did Connor have?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Running Uphill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567129
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	All I Have to Give

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the warning! 
> 
> However, if you want to see how this story REALLY ends (and what Gavin truly thinks about his Soulmate) then please read Running Uphill. These boys eventually do get their Happy Ending!
> 
> To my return readers: this is Connor’s POV at the end of Loop #1.
> 
> Enjoy!

**November 11, 2038**

  
So it all came down to this.

The gun was warm in his hand, a sharp contrast to the cold realization that he had been  _ too late to stop Amanda from pulling the trigger _ .

It all came down to this, to a single gunshot that he could never take back

It was over. He had failed to protect his people  _ from himself,  _ and he should have known better _.  _ He had been used before, so he should have suspected, he should have  _ known. _

_ What had he done? _

Connor had managed to escape from CyberLife’s control, but it was too late to make a difference,  _ too late to save Markus _ , and he knew that their revolution ended here. Within moments North would probably charge at him for what his body had done without his consent. She would likely try to kill him, to make him hurt, to make him  _ pay. _

He would probably let her.

He could fight them off. He knew could, if he really wanted to. He could escape, and he could run and keep running until he couldn’t go any further.

But why bother?

This was all his fault after all, so why bother hiding from the consequences?

There was no more future for his kind.

There was no more future for  _ him _ . 

He couldn’t bear the thought of watching it all crumble around him. He already had seen too much, _ done too much _ and he couldn’t take any more.

The gun was warm in his hand, and he knew what he had to do.

Thirium pump racing, Connor lifted the barrel to his own chin. As soon as he did, something twisted through him, making him gasp, short and sharp. It made him think of red, and  _ pain _ , and realized-

_ His soulmate was going to know of his death. _

Connor thought of the name on his wrist. Nine letters in slanted red print, hidden below the protection of his synthetic skin.

He had found the mark by accident, as he had changed clothes in preparation for his infiltration of CyberLife Tower. He had a small scratch on his left arm from their escape from Jericho, superficial but bad enough that his synthetic skin couldn’t cover it.

Connor had noticed the splash of crimson peeking through and had deactivated his skin to investigate. 

He had stared numbly at the name, completely shocked at the recognition. 

_ Gavin Reed. _

He never expected this to happen. 

Even after deviating, even after learning that having a soulmate was even possible for him, he never expected to find his. The statistics for it was so incredibly small, so of course he didn’t. 

But he did meet his soulmate, and it was the same human he had butted heads repeatedly with while working with the DPD. 

The last time he saw Gavin, Connor had left him bloody and unconscious on the evidence locker floor. The first and last time they had met Gavin had pulled a gun on him.

With a pang, he realized that Gavin wouldn’t miss him. Gavin hated androids with a passion that far surpassed Hank’s, and Connor could predict what his reaction would be to having one as a soulmate. 

Gavin didn’t want him. With only anger and violence between them, Connor had no possible future with Gavin.

He might even be relieved. With Connor dead, Gavin would be free of whatever it was that bound them together.

This was the only gift he could give his soulmate.

A life without Connor in it.

Connor put his finger on the trigger. 

And squeezed. 

  
  
  



End file.
